


For now, let’s just get a cup of tea

by bluejaymorse



Series: Fire Emblem Drabbles [4]
Category: Fire Emblem Musou | Fire Emblem Warriors, Fire Emblem Series, Fire Emblem: If | Fire Emblem: Fates, Fire Emblem: Kakusei | Fire Emblem: Awakening
Genre: F/M, This is a crack ship, and ironic too, chrom and robin appear for like five minutes, i decided to write them together, it was a fun dynamic, mainly because their support in warriors was cute
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-06-23
Updated: 2019-06-23
Packaged: 2020-05-18 11:48:25
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,031
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19333930
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/bluejaymorse/pseuds/bluejaymorse
Summary: Xander had seen Olivia dance and fight on the battlefield, and to say he was entranced was an understatement. Too bad it was absolutely impossible to get a normal conversation when she always ran away.





	For now, let’s just get a cup of tea

“Oh, L-Lord Xander,” Olivia’s startled voice didn’t surprise Xander at all. He hadn’t known the dancer for probably more than two weeks, yet he knew from everyone that called themselves her friends that she was a very shy and anxious person. “How- I, uhm,” she stammered for a bit as she looked to the side, avoiding eye contact. “How can I… Can I, well, I mean, uhm, how can I help y-you?” Olivia asked. 

They currently stood in a very small clearing in the forest besides the camp. It was night, yet Xander could say that the night was even brighter. Everywhere was brighter than Nohr, anyway. He had walked outside of his tent to clear his mind. Sleeping had become a hassle as of late, a walk was sure to make him think better. Xander didn’t expect to find the shy dancer from Prince Chrom’s group in the middle of the trees dancing by herself. 

She was clad in comfier clothes, still revealing. How she wasn’t ashamed of walking around in exposing clothes that made heads turn, he had no idea. 

“Am I interrupting?” 

“How long have you been watching!?” she asked, in sudden panic. “Oh no— I’m so sorry you saw that, I- Uhm, I need to leave!” she was distressed, probably ashamed of being caught in the middle of dance practice, or maybe creating a new choreography. Xander felt bad for intruding. 

“No, Olivia, it is I who should leave, you were here first.” Xander took her by the arm to stop her from running away. Olivia let out a small ‘eek’ from the sudden contact with Xander. 

“I- Oh- uhm.” she stood frozen, avoiding eye contact as her cheeks flushed. 

“You were here first.” Xander continued, totally oblivious to Olivia’s increasing shame. “I shouldn’t have intended upon your practice, I will be off.” 

“Please, m-milord, let- let go of my arm.” she whispered, her voice raising just a bit in pitch as she nudged her hand away. 

Xander noticed that maybe his grip was stronger than he first thought, and quickly let go. He didn’t want to hurt an ally, much less an ally that could barely even look him in the eye. Xander wasn’t a stranger to the respect of soldiers, or people who avoided his stare out of admiration. Yet, Olivia seemed to be scared of him, and he didn’t like that. 

As soon as he let go of Olivia’s arm, he raised both hands to apologize, but she had already ran off back to camp and into her tent. She didn’t even give Xander a chance to apologize or to say anything else, she just ran off. 

If he had walked out to clear his head, it was going to be damn near impossible. All his thoughts were of how he may have just ruined the possible allied relation with the dancer from Ylisse. Losing the trust of a strong ally was not what he wanted. There was nothing else he could do, he just walked back over to tent shared with his siblings, and tried to sleep. 

~

At the camp, if you looked for hordes of people, you just had to go to the training grounds, where everyone sparred with each other. The place was never empty, Xander was sure he would find Olivia there. Azura was there with Corrin, Frederick was watching over Lissa who was training with Tiki, and Robin was talking with Chrom. 

Maybe Prince Chrom would know, they were from the same army. If anyone knew where Olivia was, it had them. He made his way over to them. 

“Prince Chrom, Robin, good morning to the both of you.” Xander said, nodding his head in acknowledgment. “I come to ask, do any or both of you perchance know of the whereabouts of Olivia?” 

“Olivia? Why are you looking for Olivia?” Chrom asked. He stood, resting on Falchion, who was thrust in the land. How that didn’t dull the sword, Xander had no clue, but he wasn’t about to tell Prince Chrom how to treat his weapon. 

“I fear I might have scared her last night.” Xander started telling them the story, feeling a little shameful. “She was practicing a dance, when I ran into the clearing. She tried running away, and I held her back to apologize. Apparently, my grip on her arm might’ve hurt her. Before I could apologize, she ran off.” 

“I am not surprised.” said Robin. “Olivia is very… shy. In fact, I fear shy is an understatement. With Olivia, one needs to tread carefully. Even Chrom here was close to making her cry once.” 

Chrom blushed. “It was… she misinterpreted my words. She kept telling herself she wasn’t good enough to be part of the Shepherds, and I joked that if she wasn’t good enough, I would just throw her out. She was at a loss for words and near tears, if I remember well.” 

“Poor thing.” muttered Xander, mainly to himself. 

“Doesn’t change the fact that in the battlefield she’s a force to be reckoned with.” said Robin. “Her dancing renews the spirits of our troops, I can’t tell you how much her skill has helped us in our battles back in our homes.” 

“If you truly intend on apologizing, you could find her hiding in a barrel.” said Chrom, taking Falchion out of the ground. “If she’s not in any barrels, ask Tharja, for some reason she’s been watching Olivia like a hawk lately. She usually does that with Robin, I guess she changed victims.” 

With a quick nod, Xander walked out and started looking for Olivia once again. He was going to take prince Chrom’s advice and start looking in barrels, but in the way, he trailed off from his path and found himself in the forest again. Following a singing voice. It wasn’t Azura, he knew Azura’s voice, and the one song she would not stop singing. It was a different voice. 

It wasn’t magical, it did not hold the same aura, yet it was still enchanting. A beautiful singing voice, and he followed it. The closer he got, the more he could understand what was actually being said. It was a story, a sung story, maybe a legend from where she was from. 

He stood there, and finally found the source of the voice. He never expected it to be Olivia. He knew she was a skilled dancer, but a singer too? She was definitely a performer, even if one with severe stage fright. 

She sang and danced, starting over on parts that she thought needed to be fixed. “No, wait, it needs to be two steps,” she went back to her first position and started singing again. “ugh, no, it doesn’t fit the tempo.” she kept muttering, singing and stopping herself midverse most of the time. It was mesmerizing. 

Xander had seen his fair share of dancers and singers back in his world, yet, they never held the same passion he saw in Olivia. She loved performing, it was clear. Her dance to Xander was the epitome of art, yet, he felt he had seen this dance before. It was a repressed memory coming back to him, he didn’t know where it came from, but it made him feel closer to her in an odd manner. 

He settled behind a tree and kept watching her. Was it creepy? Yes. Xander knew it wasn’t dignified of a crown prince to spy on other soldiers, especially when the soldiers weren’t even of his own army. He knew from experience that if Olivia knew that he was watching her, she would stop, run away, and never speak to him again. He didn’t want that. 

Okay, maybe he had a slight crush with the dancer. Maybe her dance truly was magical, and he didn’t know. Whatever it was, he wouldn’t gain anything by looking at her dance without her knowing. He turned to walk away, but by rookie mistake, he stepped on a pile of crunchy leaves. 

There was sudden silence, and the small sheathe sound of a sword. “Wh-Who’s there!?” 

Xander stepped out. “I apologize, Olivia, it’s just me.” 

“Lord Xander!” Olivia lowered her sword like it heaved on her hand and gasped. “Sorry for raising my sword… my sword at you! I didn’t- I didn’t know!” she stammered. 

“Don’t apologize, Olivia, you did what any rational soldier would do.” Xander stepped forward and smiled reassuringly at her. Her shoulders fell in relief and smiled faintly. “I’ve noticed you come a lot to this exact clearing to,” Xander cleared his throat. “dance.” 

Olivia gasped and blushed. Her heels turned and looked the other way. “Oh no, oh no no, how many times have you watched me dance? Oh no I’m so embarrassed, I can’t believe this happening, I can’t believe you saw all those messes and mistakes and,” 

“Olivia, I have noticed that you tend to often put yourself, and your skills, down.” Xander spoke. His voice calm, he didn’t wish to offend Olivia like Chrom had done. “I’ve seen you dance in the midst of battle, I’ve seen the way you handle a blade. You truly are talented.” 

“Well, I, I don’t feel very talented.” she muttered, slowly turning around. Her cheeks still red from embarrassment, but her movements were relaxed, not tense. “But, if you say so, it must be true, Lord Xander.” 

“Do listen to my words, Olivia. I believe you are talented.” Xander gave her a side smile, he felt at ease talking to her. 

“I must be honest, when I heard that you’ve seen me dance before. Oh, I was mortified!” she sat down on one of the rocks near the river that flowed just a few feet from the clearing. 

“Is it my presence that sets you off, Olivia?” Xander’s smile fell. Maybe that was the real problem all along. He has been told by others that due to his demeanor, he seems unapproachable. He tried his best to interact with these soldiers from other worlds… apparently he was failing. 

“Yes!” she said, her voice raised like it was obvious, yet, there was a smile on her face. It quickly changed, noticing that what she said might have been interpreted in the wrong way. “Oh! Oh not in that way, Lord Xander! It’s just, well, every time I see you I just get really nervous and, well, I just can’t speak to you well.” 

Xander was going out on a limb here, purely by impulse, which was rare of him. If he didn’t do it now, though, he would never have the chance to do it again. “Say, Olivia. As we set camp, I encountered a merchant town not far away. Would you be bothered to go get a cup of tea with me?” 

Olivia gasped, then she started coughing. Xander quickly sat besides her and made sure she was stable. “You,” she coughed again. “You want to go get tea? W-Why?” 

“It’s not correct of me to say this, much less as bluntly as I’ve just done, but you interest me Olivia, and,” Xander cleared his throat, now he was the one blushing. “before it’s too late and I have to go back to my world and you to yours, I didn’t want to waste the opportunity to spend time with you.” 

“My lord, I,” Olivia stammered, intertwining her own fingers in her lap. “I don’t know what to say, I’ve never been invited to a cup of tea like this before.” 

“I find that hard to believe, you are a traveling dancer after all.” Xander said, raising an eyebrow, his smile was still there, though. 

“Oh, no, I’ve been invited for tea, just in less, tasteful manners.” she let out a small laugh. “My answer is yes, Lord Xander, I would, I guess it would be…” she stuttered just a bit. “I would like to go for a cup of tea.” she smiled. Xander smiled back. 

Yes, maybe once the entire mission was over, Xander would never see Olivia again. As long as he could enjoy her company in the meantime, he could go back to Nohr with a wonderful memory of the place.

**Author's Note:**

> hope you enjoyed this absolutely non-existent ship!! i enjoyed writing it!! 
> 
> kudos are appreciated! comments even more!!


End file.
